The Guy of Her Dreams/Transcript
(the episode starts off with Garfield Cat and Penelope Pussycat walking with beautiful dreamy music in the background) Garfield: 'Mmmm. Can you smell that garlic, Penelope? '''Penelope: '''You get used to it when you live in an Italian restaurant. '''Garfield: '''Well, it's Saturday night. I'm here for our date. What would you like to do tonight? ''(Garfield hands Penelope a flower) '''Penelope: '''Oh, I was thinking we might go dancing, or rollerskating, or go play tennis, or...or...or Garfield? Garfield, where'd you go? '''Garfield: ''(burps)'' (Penelope hears the burp and she walks in and sees Garfield eating all the Italian food that has been served to him) Penelope: ''(scoffs) We always wind up staying here all evening with you eating! '''Garfield: '''Why break with tradition? ''(Garfield devours the spaghetti) Penelope: ''(scoffs) I'm sick of spending every date like this. I just sit and watch you eat pizza and lasagna! It's time for a change! ''(Garfield pauses after he gulps down more food) Garfield: 'You're right. We've gotten into a rut. It ''is ''time for a change. ''(beat to Penelope's hope) ''I'll try the cannelloni. ''(Garfield digs into that as well) '''Penelope: ''(sighs) Other girls have boyfriends who take them places and do things. Why did I have to get stuck with a pasta-inhaling machine? ''(Garfield slurps down more spaghetti and more Italian food as Penelope runs off and sings into her first fantasy; chased by a lion and hides by a tree; she looks at a statue of Garfield) Penelope I wish that I had a boyfriend Who did something more than just eat. I need someone who's handsome and gallant To sweep me right off of my feet. Like if I get trapped by a lion, He'll come in response to my screams. Because I am a great jungle explorer And he is the guy of my dreams Penelope: ''(V.O.) Here is the famous professor of jungle sciences, deep in the forest, wondering where she should camp for the night. ''(Penelope runs into a pride of four lions; she is now cornered) Lions: ''(roar)'' Penelope: ''(V.O.) Here she is, considering a good motel in St. Louis. ''(yelling to Garfield) ''Oh. Oh, Garfield help! ''Oh, Garfield help! (Garfield, in jungle attire, is chowing down on a burger on top of a tree in her fantasy) Garfield: 'Right in the middle of lunch. ''(gulps down the last of his burger, grabs a vine, and swings) (yodels and coughs) (grabs Penelope and gets her to safety) (Garfield and Penelope are on a high branch) 'Penelope: '''So, Garfield, what would you like to do to celebrate? '''Garfield: '''I don't know. Let's go get something to eat. ''(Garfield walks off) '''Penelope: ''(groans disgustedly)'' (Penelope swings on a vine out of her jungle fantasy to a western fantasy as she sings the second verse) Penelope Maybe I could be a cowgirl Who lives in the old Wild West. (bulls chase Garfield) Penelope With a boyfriend who's truly courageous And able to pass any test And If I get caught by the bad guys (and she does) Penelope He'll go to the bravest extremes. (Garfield ropes her from the bad guy into a barrel of water as she looks at him dreamily) Penelope Because I am the queen of the cowgirls And he is the guy of my dreams. (cats play piano and sweep up in the background) Penelope: '''Oh, Garfield, you just saved me. '''Garfield: ''(Western accent) Yep. '''Penelope: '''My heart is yours. Just say the word, Garfield, and I'll be yours forever. '''Garfield: '(Western accent) ''Well, ma'am... '''Penelope: '''Yes, Garfield, yes? Tell me what's on your mind. What do you want? '''Garfield: '(Western accent) ''Well, ma'am, I'm not much for making speeches, but I sure do know what I want. '''Penelope: '''What? '''Garfield: '(Western accent) ''I want something to eat. ''(the fantasy breaks, and we cut back to the restaurant where Garfield is eating more Italian food, forcing Penelope to sing into another fantasy, which is black and white) Penelope Or if he is a detective The kind in the mystery books. And I work in his private eye office While he is away chasing crooks. And no matter what they are up to, He'll stop all their criminal schemes. Because I work for a private detective And he is the guy of my dreams. (Garfield is seen chasing crooks and getting a few scoops of ice cream before he comes into his office where Penelope tells him what happened while he was away) Penelope: 'Mr. Garfield, the police chief called. He said the Duchess's fingerprints were all over the Klopman Diamond. '''Garfield: '''What are you talking about? '''Penelope: '''Big Louie said he'd rub you out if you stayed on the case, but I told him not to mess with Garfield, Private Eye. '''Garfield: '''I'm not a private eye. I'm a cat. ''(Garfield bounces around on all fours and notices the outfit he's wearing) '''Garfield: '''Why am I dressed like this? '''Penelope: '''Garfield, just play along. This is my fantasy. '''Garfield: '''I don't want to be in your fantasies. And that bad guy in the Western's still looking for me. ''(walks out of the fantasy; the color is back) ''Being a private eye is dangerous. I'll probably get beaten up by Big Louie, or whoever the villain of this one is. '''Penelope: ''(scoffs) Why can't you be a jungle hero, or a cowboy, or a private detective for me? '''Garfield: ''Cause I'm not any of those things. (He and Penelope walk back to the entrance) ''Hey, fantasies are fine, but I like you just the way you are. Which, by the way, is not an explorer, or a cowgirl, or anything but Penelope. ''(holds a mirror to show her reflection) If you have to change me to like me, maybe you should find another guy. I'm gonna go get something to eat. (Garfield walks back inside the restaurant and eats more Italian food) Penelope: 'No, Garfield. You don't have to be any of those things for me. I like you just the way you are. I...I... ''(Penelope walks away and thinks about what Garfield just said as she sings another verse of her song) '''Penelope I guess I'm wasting my time As I dream and I stare into space. Because my guy's idea of adventure Is trying a new pizza place. I guess I'll just have to accept him Exactly the way that he seems. Because I am not a jungle professor. I am not Annie Oakley's successor. I don't work for any detective. I am being way too selective. And he is the guy of my dreams. (Penelope dreams about Garfield; hops to him, eating from a trash can) Garfield: ''(burps)'' (Garfield and Penelope lovingly run to each other and begin to apologize) Garfield: '''Penelope, I'm sorry I keep wanting to eat... '''Penelope: ''(simultaneously) Garfield, I'm sorry I keep nagging you to be some... ''(they stop) Penelope: 'What did you say? '''Garfield: '''Oh, nothing. I just....(kicks a can) I said I've been thinking, and I guess you don't have a very good time on these dates watching me eat the whole time. So, from now on, we'll do something else and... ''(Garfield and Penelope embrace and puts her paw in his paw; he walks her back to the restaurant) '''Penelope: '''Oh, Garfield, that's all I wanted to hear. Just that you care about what I want. It doesn't matter to me what we do, just so long as we do it together. '''Garfield: '''Good. 'Cause I just took a fresh batch of lasagna out of the oven. '''Penelope: ''(sighs)'' (Garfield digs into the lasagna) Penelope I guess I'll just have to accept him Exactly the way that he seems 'Cause they made a fresh batch of lasagna And he is the guy of my dreams. (Penelope rubs Garfield on the cheek) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7